fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/MMC
Day 1 Concept In the distant year of 2021... Well, I'm gonna be honest - not much has changed in the common world. Teenagers are still screen-obsessed assholes, and life is still the usual day-to-day chaotic adventures. One big difference, however lies in military technology. With advancement after advancement being discovered by government-funded professors across the world, footsoldiers are predicted to evolve to whole new levels within five years. There's just one big problem; human error. One way or another, these prototype superweapons have been finding their way out of their government testing facilities and out into the hands of civilians. Some seek to use them for their own personal gain, while others aspire to live the lives of comic-book superheroes. Regardless of their intentions, the countries of the world see them all as threats to national security. If these new superheroes are left unchecked, they could cause cataclysmic damage. Fearing the worst, the governments with missing tech banded together to form the Organization of Maintaining Extracontinential Normalcy, also known as O.M.E.N. While they seek to enlist the wannabe heroes in protecting the world through less destructive methods, however, they quickly find themselves clashing with another, less noble organization... Gameplay Mach One, similarly to Fighters of Justice, is a superhero-themed fighting game which departs from the all-too-common Super Smash Bros combat system. However, similarities end there. While Fighters of Justice is styled more similarly to Street Fighter or Mortal Kombat, Mach One takes inspiration from the three-dimensional speedy combat of most Dragon Ball Z games. Battles take place in massive city-sized stages, with plenty of room to move, terrain that can be wrecked in a variety of ways, and a plethora of strategies available to any fighter. The majority of combat takes place in the air, though whether through actual flight or grappling from building to building is dependent on the characters that the player is using. Each character also has special attacks that can turn the tide of battle when performed. Characters Not surprisingly, nearly every major character in Mach One wields some sort of experimental government weapon. These weapons take a wide variety of forms, and determine their entire fighting style. "Let's see if you can keep up the pace in the air, eh?" Name: Célia Ferriera Cruz Pseudonym: Horus Weapon: Supersonic Aerial Maneuverability Boots α An ex-pilot hailing from Rio de Janiero, Brazil. Célia may not have started off as one of O.M.E.N.'s members, having accidentally obtained her signature rocket boots after an incident involving the explosion of a government lab in the city; however, she quickly joined when they promised not only protection for her girlfriend, but also a globetrotting adventure fighting other freaks with government tech. In combat, Célia has free reign of the air, making up for what she lacks in strength with sheer velocity. The faster she's going, the harder she hits. "Kid, just stand still, or I'll have to FORCE you to." Name: Hikaru Hashimoto Pseudonym: Fission Weapon: Gravity Projection Field One of Japan's finest soldiers, with the ego to boot. Hikaru was among the first agents to join O.M.E.N., and quickly rose to the top of the rankings due to how well he managed to use his equipment - an arm-mounted device that could condense airborne particles enough to create a field of gravity, along with the massive sword that he wields with its assistance. He aspires simply to be the best, regardless of what that means. Hikaru's gravity projection allows him to control the flow of battle, making movement more difficult for enemies or pulling them towards him, then striking with his huge blade. "Get out of my way, or... Ka-boom. You get me?" Name: Flavia Dalca-Negrescu Pseudonym: Lock-On Weapon: Compressed Thermonuclear Missile Launcher Once a thief, always a thief. Flavia stole her missile launcher off of the black market for a heist involving an armored car, and didn't realize that she was carrying a weapon that could fire miniature nukes until she accidentally blew the car, the treasure inside, half her allies, and their getaway vehicle to smithereens with a single shot. Realizing what she had in her hands, she began to think bigger, and plan heists that took advantage of her new heavy artillery. Flavia is a specialist in projectile attacks, and is best at destroying terrain rather than navigating it. "Zzzzz..." Name: Samantha Outterridge Pseudonym: Teddybear Weapon: M-PH, the "Sleepwalking Soldier Syndrome" Not all heroes are completely aware that they're heroes, of course. Exhibit A: Samantha "Sam" Outterridge, a British teenager who found herself infected with a runaway strand of a virus designed to turn sleepwalking soldiers against their own army. With all the subjects before Sam, the virus was thought to be a failure. When she caught it, though, she developed a habit of sleepwalking into fights with other heroes, along with other useful abilities. Sam's fighting style is floaty and weak, but her evasive options allow her to weave her way through enemy attacks easily. Day 2 There isn't as much detail for Grimalkin revealed just yet, mostly because I'm too lazy I won't put as much emphasis on it until later; perhaps next year. Until then, though, here's a teaser for what's planned. Gameplay Grimalkin plays like a hybrid between The Legend of Zelda and Metal Gear Solid; at varying points in the story, players will find themselves either cutting their way through swarms of enemies, solving puzzles with special items, or evading detection while passing through an area. Each tool in the player's possession can fit all of these roles at once, and there's always more than one option for getting through an area due to this nature. Characters "Aaand bored. Gonna kill you now. See ya."| Name: Grimalkin Alignment: Himself Weapon: Sword The last person you'd want on your side, despite his incredible skill. Grimalkin is one of the greatest swordfighters this side of the River Styx. Unfortunately, he's also the least trustworthy, the most bloodthirsty, and the most insane. He has been known to double-cross paying customers for no apparent reason and change sides at a moment's notice. Naturally, a character this chaotic would HAVE to be the protagonist. More information on both Grimalkin and Mach One will be revealed tomorrow alongside key information about the newly-revived Shards of Reality. This information includes locations and items from Grimalkin and characters and stages from Mach One. Day 3 Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Subpages Category:Ink's Presentations